1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collimators for radiation diagnostics devices, and in particular to such a collimator having two spaced parallel carriers with one or more collimator plates of radiation-absorbing material inserted between the carriers in slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A radiation diagnostics installation as described in German Pat. No. 28 40 965 which permits slice images of an examination subject to be produced by absorption of x-radiation. Several hundred individual detector elements are provided for quantitatively documenting the x-radiation which penetrates the examination subject. The individual detector elements are attached to collimator plates which are held in position in respective slots in two spaced parallel carrier plates. The slots are directed toward the radiation focus.
In this embodiment, it is possible that the collimator plates may not be adequately fixed in the desired position because of the slots, due to manufacturing tolerances, may have a greater width than the thickness of a collimator plate. The collimator plates may thus have so much play within the slots that the plates are no longer aligned to the radiation focus. Shadowing and a reduced exploitation of the effective detector surface result.